Tone Dial
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Tone Dial-lah yang membuat Sanji mengetahui isi hati Nami tercintanya. Hanya sebuah Tone Dial yang akan mengutarakan isi hati Nami tersayangnya. / Warning Inside / RnR and Happy Reading!


"Dari sekian orang, mengapa tubuhku ada padanya?!" Gerutu sang robot yang tengah menyembunyikan maniknya dalam kelopak.

Dengusan terdengar dari wajah robot itu. Ia terlihat meresapi semilir angin yang menyeruak. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat tubuh seksi miliknya yang berada di sampingnya.

Tu-tunggu. Dimana tubuh indah tersebut?

"Sanji-_san_, bolehkah aku melihat celana dalammu?" celetuk sebongkah tengkorak hidup yang tengah berlari di samping wanita oranye yang tengah berlari juga.

"Ohh! Tentu saja! Tapi kita cari kamera dulu!"

Jemari super robot itu dipenuhi asap yang menjadi saksi bisu hantamannya.

"Zoro! Kau ikut mereka juga!" ucapnya geregetan beradu dengan frustasi.

_Jika Zoro ikut, Sanji-kun akan terus bertengkar dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. _Batinnya dengan mata yang bagaikan ingin menyeruakkan _leaser beam_ pada kepala lumut itu.

**-00-**

**Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Story © Ayuha chaan.**

**Warning : Cannon, OOC, miss, typo(s), Alur Amburegul, DLDR.**

**-00-**

Sepeninggalnya tubuh cantik miliknya, navigator yang kini berada di dalam tubuh super itu kembali mengebulkan napas kalut.

"Ya ampun, apa-apaan dengan sikap mesumnya orang bodoh itu!" gerutunya ketika mengingat tubuh indahnya sedang diobrak-abrik oleh koki mesum itu.

Tangan kekar—besarnya manggut-manggut memegangi tanduk—atau _style_ rambut biru langitnya. "Kuharap, dia akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya lembut, seakan melupakan kejadian pertukaran tubuhnya.

"Karena tubuhku taruhannya!" Ucapnya sembari memecahkan sebuah botol kaca.

Dan omongan manusia _cyborg _itu tiba-tiba membuat aroma yang masuk dan dihirup gadis oranye di seberang sana, tiba-tiba membuatnya menyibakkan virus dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ck, bersin maksudnya.

Gadis bermahkota oranye gelombang dengan gaya ekor kuda itu tengah berlari sembari melompat-lompat kegirangan, tak lupa kata-kata semacam 'berat~' terlontarkan ditemani manik matanya yang terhalang oleh bentuk hati.

Sembari mendapatkan kesenangan tersendiri, jemari lentiknya tiba-tiba mendapati sesuatu di balik saku celana yang selalu dipakai gadis itu. Mengapa ia bisa merasakannya? Ya, tepat sekali. Dikala dinginnya es di sekeliling, doi sibuk menjelajahi tubuh manis tersebut hingga akhirnya tangannya mencapai sesuatu.

Penasaran akan hal apa itu, ia pun meraihnya dan mendapati sebuah siput yang biasanya dipakai untuk merekam, yaitu _tone dial_.

_Apa ini_. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Pemikiran gila gadis—_ralat _pria itu pun menjadi ingin tahu, membuatnya melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk mencari tempat sunyi yang mungkin akan membuat pemikirannya terfokuskan akan isi _tone dial_ tersebut.

Hantaman telapak sepatu dengan es itu terhenti ketika dirinya melihat ada tumpukkan es besar yang menonjol dan memilih untuk mendengarkannya di sana.

Apa pun yang akan ia dengar, ia sudah positif kalau sang Nami tercinta pasti akan menyatakan cintanya.

Dikala pemikiran narsis yang tak asing di otaknya bergulir, raganya telah sampai di sana. Dengan menekan tombol itu, semuanya akan terungkap.

Suara degupan jantungnya kian menyeruak. Matanya telah berbentuk hati sepenuhnya. Telunjuk panjangnya meraih tombol _tone dial_ lalu menekannya.

_"Tes. Ah, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku selama aku berada di kru bajak laut topi jerami,"_ suara yang terbesit adalah suara indah sang Nami tercinta.

_"Aku sangat senang ketika Luffy menolongku dan mengajakku bergabung. Di sana aku bertemu dengan si lumut pendekar pedang. Usopp si pembohong itu pun ikut bergabung. Ada seorang koki penggila wanita. Bahkan rusa berhidung biru pun ada. Aku pun bertemu dengan Robin, orang yang bisa kuajak shopping. Lalu ada manusia cyborg dan tengkorak hidup. Semuanya terasa tak ada yang berubah walaupun kru kami sempat terpisah-pisah dari pulau Sabaody Archipelago dua tahun yang lalu. Bahkan saat kapal kami diganti dari Going Merry-Go menjadi Thousand Sunny-Go, perasaanku pun tak berubah, tetap menyayanginya. Tapi, koki itu,"_ Jedaan terdengar membuat koki yang dimaksud—tetapi sedang berada dalam tubuh navigator itu—pun menahan napasnya tak karuan dan membuka matanya seketika.

Dikala maniknya yang sempat bergulir ke arah lain karena terlalu terkejut, keong itu pun membuyarkannya dengan nadanya.

_"Semua tak ada yang berubah, kecuali si koki penggila lady tersebut."_

Helaan napas terdengar dari tubuh Nami. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh rambut jeruk bergelombangnya dan menyematkannya pada belakang telinganya.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba kalut. Ia tak habis pikir. Mengapa sang Nami tercinta menganggapnya berbeda? Apakah ia tak cukup bagus? Pemikiran-pemikiran pun merasuki otaknya untuk berpikir walaupun hatinya tiba-tiba gamang.

Asap rokok mengambang di langit dan hilang terbawa semilir.

Bibir tipisnya membuka, terkesan ingin melirihkan sesuatu.

"Nami-_swan_ pasti akan menyatakan cintanya padaku!" teriaknya narsis. Te-ternyata ia sedang tidak bergalau ria. Ia pun mengacungkan jempolnya pada dirinya bangga. "_Good job, ore!_"

Keong itu kembali mengalunkan melodinya dan membuat Sanji yang berada pada tubuh Nami itu kembali terdiam manis. _"Sejak awal bertemu di Baratie, aku sudah digilainya. Bahkan ketika aku dengan sengaja menggodanya agar diberi makanan gratis pun ia menyetujuinya tanpa rasa berat sekalipun. Saat itu aku merasa dia berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ya, berbeda karena kebodohannya. Bahkan setiap hari dengan ucapan 'Nami-swan'-nya, aku ditawari ini dan itu olehnya. Sedikit heran memang, namun aku terus bereaksi normal,"_ mata berbentuk cinta itu menampilkan wajah brutal ketika mendengar ucapan Nami tercinta tentangnya.

_"Tapi sejak kejadian Enies Lobby, Sanji-kun dengan gampangnya dikalahkan oleh wanita sabun itu. Saat itu aku melihatnya dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Berbeda karena ia benar-benar menghormati wanita dan tetap bersikeras tidak ingin memukul makhluk lawan jenisnya walaupun keadaannya memaksa."_

Manik birunya melotot tak percaya. Apa yang diucapkan Nami tersayangnya membuat dirinya bergemuruh tak karuan. Selama ini, semua orang akan menganggapnya bodoh dan tolol ketika ia dengan bangganya mengatakan kalau sampai mati pun ia tak akan memukul wanita. Namun wanita itu? A-apa-apaan dengan Nami tersayangnya?

Jemari kirinya meraih dadanya dan merasakan degupan yang melompat-lompat. Peluhnya menyebabkan gerimis di dahinya. "Nami-_san_."

_"Aku menghargai sifat Sanji-kun dengan cara mengalahkan wanita sabun itu. Kuharap Sanji-kun tidak membenciku karena telah melukai seorang lady."_

Senyum simpul terlontar. Indah memang perkataan Nami terhadapnya. Bahkan kini dirinya sudah tak sempat menampilkan manik hatinya pada mata itu, itu berarti ia sangat serius tersenyum pada ucapan Nami tercintanya.

_"Aku senang dan bahagia ketika Sanji-kun menolongku di Thriller Bark. Aku hampir dinikahi di sana. Syukur saja Sanji-kun datang. Aku memang tidak tahu pastinya seperti apa, mengingat diriku yang tak sadarkan diri saat itu. Namun, aku bahagia. Pemikiran bodohku padanya berubah. Aku bertekad akan membuka hatiku padanya. Apalagi ia benar-benar membuatku berpikiran sepuluh kali dari biasanya ketika memikirkan tentang hal ini."_ Eh? Rokok yang tersemat itu terjatuh dari ujung bibirnya. Mulutnya membuka seperti terkena _syndrome_ sengatan.

Bibirnya tampak bergerak-gerak dengan getaran. Ia meninju langit menggunakan kepalan tangan kanannya. Banjir terjadi pada kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya.

"Karena mendapatkan hatinya Nami-_san_, _banzai!_"

**-00-**

Kembali ke dalam bekas laboratorium sang jenius, Vegapunk.

Tangisan terdengar di sana

Helaan napas berat mengusik poni panjangnya. "Kenapa cuma aku yang masih bertukar tubuh?" sesuai penjelasan Law, mereka hanya akan dapat kembali kepada tubuhnya jika tubuh yang tertukar itu berada pada satu ruangan.

Wanita itu mendapatkan hari sialnya.

Faktanya, dirinya memang sudah berpindah dari tubuh besi sang robot. Namun, ia kangen pada tubuh _nice_-nya, sumpah.

Hatinya tercubit ketika melihat banyak yang terkikik pada dirinya. _Ngambek,_ ia pun berlalu.

Menatap langit bisa menyembuhkan hati yang tercubit. Ketika tangannya tiba-tiba merogoh saku hitam si koki mesum, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu.

Secarik kertas ia dapatkan.

Isinya bisa membuatnya melayang dengan terpesona.

_Rambutnya lembut bagaikan marsmellow. Jika kau hirup, aroma jeruk senada gelombangnya tersibak ke organ pembaumu. Matanya indah, membuatku ingin mencubitnya dari noda. Badannya yang anggun bagaikan putri yang arogan menatap segala macam kekonyolan jiwa. Oh, Nami-san. Aku mencintaimu bagaikan kau pada jerukmu, manis._

Sudut bibirnya bergetar seketika. Ia ingin terbang ke langit jika bisa.

"Sanji-_kun_. Cepatlah kembali," ucapnya kegirangan sembari menghalangi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Tangannya pun kembali merasakan ganjalan pada saku celananya. Ia memekik dalam batin. Mengapa Sanji bisa seromantis itu merangkai diksi untuknya? Hal itulah yang masih muncul pada memorinya.

Dengan cepat, ia merogohnya dan secarik kertas kembali terbawa.

_Aku mencintaimu di teriknya mentari. Senyuman misteriusmu indah dipandang dari sudut tak terdefinisi. Gelombang tertahan pada hati ini terkoyak ketika tatapan matamu terlempar padaku. Rambut yang menguntai dengan lurusnya itu sangat indah, jika berada di sampingmu hatiku menjadi lurus padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Robin-chan tercinta._

Terlemparlah kertas itu.

"Apa-apaan dengan orang bodoh itu!" teriaknya dengan _mode_ gigi hiunya. Dirasakannya lagi sesuatu dibalik sakunya.

"Mengapa banyak sekali hal yang serupa?!" dilemparnya kertas-kertas yang berada di dalam sakunya. Jumlahnya berkisar sepuluh, ah lebih. Parahnya, gombalan itu tertuju untuk banyak wanita.

"Jika dia kembali, akan kuhajar dia!" tekadnya berapi-api. Dan di detik itu juga, orang yang dimaksud pun datang.

Mata berbentuk hati pun senantiasa tersemat di manik wanita oranye itu. "Nami-_swaaann~_! _Daisukiiii!_" teriaknya dan bersiap untuk melompat pada raga pemuda bersurai kuning.

Namun pemuda itu dengan entengnya menjatuhkannya dengan tinjunya.

Manik si alis keriting kini memerah bagai ingin melancarkan serangan _laser_. "Diam kau, koki mesum."

"Ehhhh?" terpekiklah Sanji dengan menggunakan raga Nami tersayang. A-apa-apaan yang diucapkan Nami? Dingin! Oi, dingin sekali!

Waktu untuk berpikir ter-_postpone_ ketika tangannya diraih pemuda itu.

_Eh? Apa ini? Gemuruh tiba-tiba bergejolak pada daerah kiri dada Nami-san. Apa karena dia memegangku? Atau inikah perasaan dia saat berada didekatku?_—batinnya yang terus bergulir.

_CROOT_! Muncratlah cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Nami melihat ke arah Sanji dengan muka panik.

"JANGAN BERANI KAU MIMISAN DI WAJAHKU, _KONO YAROU_!" teriakan itu diiringi jemari Nami yang bermelodi ketika menghantam wajah orang yang tengah ia seret.

Namun ia tersadar satu hal sekarang.

Ia lalu _mojok_.

"Aku memukul wajahku sendiri," lirihnya sembari menangis tak tertahankan.

**-00-**

"TIDAK! MIMPIKU BERAKHIR!"

"_Yatta_! Akhirnya aku kembali!"

Teriakan itu mengebul keluar dari mulut dua sejoli yang baru bertukar tubuhnya kembali.

Sanji, sang koki sedang bersedih hati. Karena pasalnya ia harus rela melepaskan tubuh indahnya Nami dan kembali pada tubuhnya.

Bukannya ia tidak suka tubuhnya, _bukan_. Tapi ia sangat menyukai tubuh wanita jeruk itu sepuluh—ah, seratus kali lipat dibandingkan tubuh si lumut pendekar pedang bodoh itu.

Dan bersinlah lumut itu.

"_Chotto_, Zoro. Kau sudah mengeluarkan virus lumutmu. Cepat kau bersihkan!" titah Nami yang suasana hatinya sedang membaik kepada Zoro.

"Haah? Untuk apa aku membersihkan lantai ini padahal ini bukanlah kapal. Dan mengapa aku harus mendengarkan apa maumu?" tanyanya tanpa mengindahkan perintah dari sang Navigator itu.

"Karena lantainya akan lumutan," ucap Nami singkat yang membuat si kepala lumut itu berapi-api.

Ketika ia ingin melancarkan serangan pada wanita oranye itu, tangannya tertahan.

"Jangan gegabah, Zoro."

Atas perintah orang itu, Zoro akhirnya kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Ahh~ Robin-_chwan_ _sutekiiii~_!" ucap Sanji dalam _mode mellorine_-nya sembari menyebarkan cinta-cintanya pada Robin.

Ketika Sanji kali ini hampir sampai pada Robin, sebuah pedang berhasil memotong beberapa helai rambut kuningnya.

"Ah, maaf. Tanganku terpeleset," suara _baritone _itu terdengar seperti tak berdosa.

Sanji langsung memasuki _mode _berapi-apinya. "Sialan kau, _MARIMO_!"

Zoro memicingkan mata sipitnya. "Salahkan dirimu yang selalu terlihat bodoh di depan wanita." Robin mendaratkan senyum simpulnya ketika melihat perkelahian mereka dan itu membuat Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" hantaman tangan Nami dengan kepala mereka berdua berhasil meredam aksi yang akan dilancarkan oleh kedua orang sinting yang akan beradu duel padahal mereka sedang dalam keadaan di tengah-tengah pertarungan.

Seperti biasa, manik legam Sanji terhalang oleh bentuk hati dan berlari ke arah Nami dengan gaya _mellorine_.

"Nami-_swaann_~ aku punya pertanyaan untukmu~."

Nami menggulirkan manik senada surainya untuk mengunci si koki bodoh pada pengelihatannya.

Rokok itu disematkannya pada ujung bibirnya lalu menghidupinya.

Asap pun keluar dari bibirnya. _Tone dial _tertuju pada hadapan Nami yang mulai mengeluarkan aura pucat pasinya.

"Ini, maksudnya apa?"

Direbutnya _tone dial_ itu dengan segera. "Ka-kau mendengarnya?"

Sanji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan mulut Nami pun membuka seutuhnya ditemani dengan guratan yang berada di sekujur pipi putih mulusnya.

Nami bergeming sejenak. "Jangan ge-er ya." Sanji mendelik dalam diam, apa maksud Nami tercintanya saja ia kurang mengerti.

Nami lalu menyorotkan tatapan seserius mungkin.

"_Kau terlalu baik buat aku. Jadi bagiku kau adalah sosok kakak yang baik._"

Alasan _klise_ yang biasanya banyak membuat orang jomblo itu terlontar dari mulut Nami dengan begitu saja.

Apa yang dilakukan Sanji?

Kau bisa membayangkannya, bukan. Betapa syoknya dirinya dianggap _bro_.

"_Bro-brotherzone_?!" pekik Sanji tak percaya, bahkan rokoknya pun sampai terjatuh. Hatinya kini pedih bagai tertancap duri _brotherzone_. Dan Nami hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Sanji lalu _mojok_ sambil _ngambek_.

Hujan deras dan banjir mengambang lalu terjatuh dari manik legam Sanji.

Bibirnya bergetar sembari terus-menerus mengucapkan kalimat '_brotherzone?_' dalam galaunya. Ekspresinya persis seperti saat ia melihat foto dalam poster buronan _bounty_ miliknya.

Nami _jawsdropped_.

"Nami-_swan_. _Brotherzone?_ AH!" ide gila tiba-tiba merasuki otak tolol Sanji.

"JADILAH _BROCON_, NAMI-_SWAAANN~_!"

**OWARI-**_**SWAANNN**_

_Fanfiction_ _special for my Onii-chan!_

P.s: Semoga kau suka _Onii-chan_.

**-00-**

Kembali lagi bersama Ayuha dan ide sintingnya.

Setelah selesai mengetik cerita ini, cuma satu kalimat yang bisa aku keluarkan: CERITA MACAM APA INI?!

Maafkan kekurangannya.

Maafkan kelebihan yang sangat sedikit daripada kekurangannya.

Karena letak kekurangan itu saya tidak tahu dimana. Jadi saya ingin minta ripiuw dari _senpaitachi_.

_MINTA REVIEW-NYA DONG, SENPAITACHI-SWAAAANNNN~!_

**OMAKE**

"JADILAH _BROCON_, NAMI-_SWAAANN~_!" teriak Sanji sembari ingin memeluk tubuh ramping Nami yang ada di depannya.

Nami langsung menendangnya. "YANG BENAR SAJA KAU!"

"Dengarkan aku ya. Saat ini kau belum pantas untuk mendapatkan hatiku, koki mesum!" ah, sebuah kartu as dilontarkan oleh Nami.

Gerimis langsung muncul di wajah Nami ketika dirinya sadar tentang apa yang ia sebutkan.

Tapi ia terlambat.

Terlambat untuk menunda omongannya.

Karena pria itu sudah memandangi dirinya dalam _mode_ _full mellorine_.

"NAMI-_SWAAANN_~ AKU PASTI AKAN MENDAPATKANNYA! HATIMU~!"

**-00-**

**OMAKE (2)**

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir tipis wanita berkacamata itu.

Pendekar pedang itu jadi semakin tertancap tawa misterius wanita itu.

"Apa maumu?" suara bariton itu memulai percakapan.

Wanita itu memandangi mata kanan pemuda lumut. "Fufufu, jangan ge-er."

Zoro _shock_. Apa maksudnya jangan ge-er?

"Si-siapa yang ge-er?!" dustanya me-_refuse_.

Robin terkekeh kembali. "Kalau kau ge-er, _ending_-nya pasti akan sama seperti orang berdua itu." Robin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Zoro.

Zoro mendelik tak mengerti.

"Dasar wanita." Zoro pun menggaruk-garukkan kepala lumutnya yang tak gatal.

"Apa maksudnya saja aku tak mengerti."


End file.
